Nexus War
by Renegade traveler
Summary: This is more than MHA and Avengers. This is a story of the multiverse of heroes, and the team that's founded to save everyone from a maniacal self proclaimed god, hellbent on reshaping the world in his image
1. Ren

Smoke. What was smoking? Where was that loud noise coming from? Where's the other students..? Where's the others?

Where am I?

The city was in ruins for miles when he awoke. The smell of burning rubble burned his nostrils as he tried to take in a deep breath to regain his composure. What had hit him? The last thing he remembered was trying to get back to...someone? Whatever had hit him, had it hit him that hard? There was no way he had amnesia, he still remembered himself. His name was Reynolds Masters. His friends called him Ren for short. His birthday was August 17th, he was a Leo. His parents were Barry and Delilah Masters. He attended a school for people who wanted to change the world. People who wanted to be heroes. Commonly known as UA to everyone, students and otherwise.

Ren decided to give himself a quick check up. He couldn't help anyone if he himself was injured. He quickly scanned himself in the reflection of a nearby window, which was surprisingly intact. His muscular build was definite in his reflection, as it had always been. His long brown hair, while messed up and wild from his fall, was still loosely braided down his back. Luckily his worst injuries included a bruise on his side; nothing was broken anywhere on his body. At least, he didn't think so. Could he have gotten hit so hard it messed with his eyes? Something was wrong with the sky, as it wasn't its normal appearance. It wasn't that it was storming, or anything like that. Either the sky was filled with a strange form of smoke, he had hit his head harder than he had thought, or the sky was definitely, suddenly, a deep violet hue. This was getting stranger and stranger.

There was no one in sight, yet he could hear conflict in the distance. It had to be heroes fighting whatever was causing this. Seeing as how he didn't see anyone here that needed help, he decided to head toward the only sound he heard. As he headed that way, he took in his surroundings. By the looks of things, he was near a train depot, given the derailed train. He checked the train for any survivors, but didn't find any. In fact, he didn't see any bodies, and that filled him with a strange form of relief. He did, however, find some strange substance on the side of the train. It was a strange tint of pink, but the way it splattered, paired with the way it felt to the touch, it reminded Ren of blood. He decided not to delve on the strange splash of color for very long, and moved on his way. How had everything gone to this strange hell so quickly?

Ren got his answer soon enough. He saw the cause of the commotion he heard just up ahead. At first he didn't recognize him, but that changed very quickly. After all, how could he forget the villain he fought not so long ago? The large rippling muscles were a dead giveaway. Ren was looking at the villain known only as muscular. But, something wasn't right. Amongst the sea of muscle, jagged bone could be seen poking out. That was new. He couldn't let the man get away with this. He had to take him down, and get back to looking for survivors. As he approached, the villain spotted him and stopped what he was doing, which was smashing a building with a large piece of rubble. The villain's voice bellowed as it echoed across the destroyed buildings. He said, "Ah, quirk brother! I haven't seen you in so long, you look strong! I got an upgrade too! How about we see who is stronger now?"

Ren didn't like this at all. He barely escaped their last fight with his life, and his arm was permanently scarred from the fight. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Muscular's target: an injured person hiding inside the building where the villain could not reach. He couldn't get a good enough look to determine who it was, but he didn't have the time or the luxury to take time to figure that part out. All he knew was that the person was in trouble, and that wasn't something he could ignore. He hated that the villain called him brother. He held up his left hand, willing it to grow to a larger size. One could argue that Ren's quirk was similar to Muscular, but it took place on the inside. Expansion allowed the student to grow parts of his body, bolstering his strength and physical attacks. But what most people didn't know about was his other quirk. As Ren focused, His body seemed to lose body mass, and it shrunk to a leaner size. What appeared to be red lightning arced across his body as he mass compacted in on himself? This quirk was trusted to him by a teacher, a hero, and a friend. "We'll see who's stronger, villain. How about you pick on someone your own size for once?" Ren usually didn't stack his quirks on each other, but he couldn't allow muscular any chances to get one over on him when it comes to strength. As he learned from their previous fight, muscular relied on being stronger than the other guy, and overpowering them. Ren hated that's how he used to be, but not anymore. He had grown since their last encounter. He waited for the villain as he charged right at him. The trick was to be faster, and just as strong. Without superior agility, Ren would be overpowered if he wasn't careful. In one fluid motion Ren jumped over the charging villain, sailing over his head. Another thing Ren learned from their previous fight was that muscular's quirk didn't apply to his head: a tidbit that the hero in training took to heart as he aimed a kick at the side of the villain's head. His plan worked, but not as well as he would have hoped. While the kick caused him to stagger, Muscular quickly spun around, his massive hand coming barreling toward Ren in the form of a backhand. The student in question quickly brought up both arms, and they expanded to a larger size to cushion the blow. Ren wasn't expecting the villain to be this strong this quickly. No Ren, don't overthink it. Just go. , the student thought to himself. He took the blow and flew backwards, bracing his back as he went crashing into a wall. The breath was knocked from his lungs, but it was clear he wasn't going to get a chance to regain it. He rolled out of the way as the villain barreled toward him, putting a hole in the stone where Ren was mere moments ago. Ren felt afraid, but the thoughts of the possibly injured person in that rubble troubled him even more. He charged Muscular, deciding to make the first move this time. His blows into the villain's side aimed true, before he had to jump back to avoid another swat from the now massive villain.

This isn't getting anywhere, Ren thought to himself. His eyes widened as he began dodging high speed projectiles, which turned out to be pieces of the building, being hurled by Muscular. I can't even get close to the guy. But I have to buy some time for that guy to escape. Judging by his movements, this definitely isn't his limit. Did his quirk somehow evolve? There's no way this and everything isn't connected somehow… Ren was broken from his thoughts when Muscular hurled a much larger piece of debris. The student couldn't dodge it, and decided instead to up his power and break through. It wasn't a smart move, as it was risky. When it came to this borrowed power, he could only harness approximately twelve percent of its power. When he stacked it on top of his expansion his body could take greater pressure, but it meant his stamina drained immensely faster. He reacted in time to break through the projectile, but not with enough time for Muscular's follow up. He closed the gap in the time it took for Ren to break the boulder, and grabbed him by the throat. Ren gagged as his windpipe closed in the villain's massive grip. He couldn't call out as he was dragged across the pavement and thrown into a car with enough force to crumble the car around him. If it wasn't for his powers he would've been killed from the sheer force. But even so, he was barely hanging in there, given his previous injuries. His vision swam as he saw Muscular start to turn away from him.

Muscular turned to finish his previous task, but was surprised when he felt something grab the back of his calf. Ren had somehow gained the strength to grab muscular from some unknown source. His hand expanded around the villain's calf, in a feeble attempt to immobilize him. "Quirk bro, listen to me please. I have fun with you but you interrupted me with something else, so just let me kill them and then I'll come back to you, okay? Good!" Despite the villains oh so excellent negotiations, Ren still held on. He growled out in rebellion, saying, "N-no you won't. I won't let you kill them. A hero always protects the innocent, despite what happens to him. As long as I'm breathing… I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE!"

Muscular groaned, remaining still for a moment. Then, he brought his massive fist crashing down onto Ren's body. The student grunted out in pain, but he still held on. Again, the villain hammered the hero in training into the pavement, but he held on. Again and again, Muscular grunted out of frustration as Ren held him in place. As he raised his hand again to deliver another blow Ren silently apologized, but not to Muscular. He apologized to his friends, his fellow students at school. He apologized to his family, because he was starting to think he wouldn't be coming home this time. Most of all, he apologized to his adopted brother. He promised him that he would be safe, and Ren couldn't keep that promise.

Just before Muscular could deliver the final blow, Ren's vision blurred as something, or rather, someone hit the villain at breakneck speed. The thunderous clap from the force of the blow deafened the hero in training as he made an attempt to regain his composure to no avail. His vision became darker and darker as he looked up at his supposed rescuer.

Later, Ren awoke on a concrete floor. He guessed he was on the roof of a building, as he could see the sky. Unfortunately, the violet hue of it confirmed that the earlier events weren't a dream. He found it was a hassle to speak, most likely from when Muscular strangled him. "Th-The people... I need to save them."

"Kid, you're not saving anyone, not in that condition. Just rest for now."

With his vision clearer than before, Ren could see his savior. Or at least, he could see the man's back, as he was facing away from the injured student. He was definitely strong, this much could be seen by how built the man seemed to be. The stranger's lean frame was draped in a black leather jacket, which supported a head of red hair. When the man turned around, Ren noticed a pair of Blue eyes scanned him once over, as if checking each and every injury on his body. He fished around in the pocket of his jeans, as if searching for something specific. While he searched, Ren made note of the odd detail that this mystery man was totally barefoot, even though the rest of his body was clothed. He eventually pulled out a small bag of some sort. After some more fishing around in the bag, the man retrieved whatever it was he was searching for, and approached Ren with a closed fist. When he held open his hand, palm facing up, it was revealed he was holding a green colored bean. "That one guy said these can heal minor injuries, so you're not going to be patched up but you'll live. Take one." The man said as he knelt beside Ren.

"Why should I take that? What if it's poisoned?" Ren retorted.

"While I can respect your wariness around people you don't know, why would I save you from Steroid Ken just to poison you?" The man said right back, raising an eyebrow and looking down at the bean. Ren made note that the man's eyebrows were also red. Either this guy had really weird hair, or he was really dedicated to an aesthetic. Knowing most heroes around here, either one could be the case. Either way, he took the bean and ate it without any other protest. To his shock, he did feel and even see his minor wounds heal themselves. His neck and back hurt from the repeated beating, but the pain was starting to turn to dull. The man was right, he would live. He weakly stood up now that he had the energy to do so, and looked to the man with a questioning gaze as he asked, "So who are you? I know Japan is a big place but I've never seen you before, and you don't look like a normal hero. Who's your agency?"

"So we're in Japan...what do you mean Agency? Do heroes get paid here? That's nuts, talk about progressive. If only it were that easy where I'm from. As for the whole bit about who I am, though, that's a bit… complicated. I'm known by a lot of names, by a lot of people. Some of those names are good, some are bad, but the one that I've been called recently is Alpha. That's pretentious, I know, but it wasn't my idea. It was the old man's. And I'm actually here for you, Ren. Or do you prefer Marvel? That's your hero name here, right?" He asked as he whipped a phone out of his pocket and began scrolling through it, as if looking for information. Ren was taken aback, to say the least by the sudden string of statements made by the one apparently known as Alpha. How did this man not know he was in Japan? Why didn't he know about heroes getting paid? More importantly, how did this man know Ren's name, and his hero alias?

"Judging by the look on your face, I added more questions than I answered. Let me explain this quickly then, as we're kind of on a schedule. Just know that your world isn't the only one out there. In fact, there's quite a lot of worlds; dimensions in which anything is possible. Yours is one of those dimensions, just like mine. This purple sky is a definite indicator that your world has been infected by something we call Influence. Another indicator is the mutation. I'm guessing that guy you were fighting was infected by influence, right?" The man named Alpha asked as he once again looked to Ren for confirmation. When the student silently nodded, he continued. "Right. Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your world has been infected, and there isn't anything we can do-"

"No! There has to be something we can do. I can't just sit here and accept this as my new reality. I don't get a lick of what you're saying or what any of this 'influence' is, but I won't just sit by and do nothing." Ren once again protested. He thought of his family and friends once again. Not only them, but the entire population of Japan, of the earth. Alpha rolled his eyes and said, "You've really got to work on letting people finish statements. I was going to say 'nothing we can do right now'. There is something that can be done, but not here. This comes back to the reason I came for you. Think of it as a call to arms. I, or rather, the Old man wants you to come join me and the others. He's putting together a team of people. People that can protect the innocent, fight for the defenseless, and defeat evil. We're looking for heroes. Our plan is to track down the guy responsible for him, and take him out. Old man can explain more, that is, if you want to join. If not, then you can go back down there and fight whoever you want to fight. But I warn you: if you do decide to come with us, then there is no coming back. Not until the job is done. There's no guarantee on when you'll be back, or if you'll even survive. Signing up means putting your life on the line for not just your world, but all of them. So, what do you say?"

Ren was still surprised by this whole sudden predicament. But he couldn't ignore what was happening to his home. According to this man, the only hope in saving everyone meant coming with him. He looked out over the violet skyline, and the smoke rising in the distance. He was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "Being a hero means putting your life on the line for the sake of others, and fighting for the good of everyone. As much as I may be needed here, going with you will be more helpful. So whoever you are, and whatever this is, don't matter to me. All that matters is saving my home, and the other worlds. Sign me up, Alpha."

Alpha stared at Ren for a short moment, before a grin appeared on his face. "I knew the old man made a good choice. Well, Ren, welcome to the Nexus. Let's save the multiverse, Marvel."


	2. Fight me

Ren thought that the Nexus was a strange place. He was immediately taken there by the stranger simply known as Alpha. But, with his injuries, he didn't have any time to check anything out. What made it strange, however, is that is looked eerily similar to his high school, the hero academy simply known as UA. As Ren sat in his infirmary bed, he recalled what Alpha said.

"The nexus tends to appear as something different for everyone. The old man said it had something to do with ensuring that everyone was in a comfortable environment." He explained after Ren pointed out how it looked like his school. Ren winced as he settled into the bed, and asked, "Well, what does it look like to you, then?". It was at his point Ren realized he must have hit a bad nerve given how Alpha's face went from a neutral expression to a sad one. Ren knew that expression all too well, considering he had worn it a few times in his life. After a moment of silence, Alpha simply stated, "It looks like home. You should be fully healed in a couple of days, so just lay there and rest. Oh, and be careful once you're up and about. Not everyone here is as… Calm, as you and I. Consider yourself warned."

True to the stranger's word, Ren woke up a few days later feeling just fine. He climbed out of bed and found a change of clothes waiting for him. How did they know his sizes? Ren shook off the worrying question, considering they also knew his name and Alias before. What was laid out for him was one of his favorite outfits, even though he wasn't sure how they knew that either. It consisted of a black muscle shirt, a pair of faded jeans, and black boots. What was the icing on the cake was that they even remembered his jacket: the varsity style jacket that he had gotten as a gift from his brother. It had a flaming skull on the back of it, which was wearing triangle shaped glasses. In yellow letters below the skull, spelled out the words, 'plus ultra'. "How fitting…" Ren muttered to himself. Plus Ultra, the slogan of UA, and the favorite catch phrase of his mentor.

After grabbing the coat and putting it on, he left the infirmary. Strangely enough, the hallway was empty. But what was even weirder than that, was what Ren saw outside the window. It was absolutely nothing. Ren looked out the window and saw a void of space. It definitely startled him at first. What startled him more, however, was the sudden voice coming from right next to him, saying, "Yeah, it startled me at first too. Ya know, you get used to it."

Ren nearly fell as he took a step away from the person who had suddenly appeared next to him. The individual in question was shorter than Ren (then again, at 6'5 most people were). His lean frame was clothed in a loose fitting black jacket, with a red shirt underneath. Ren didn't know if he misread the shirt, but it looked like it had a very bad drawing of an animal, followed by 'I no de wey'. The stranger's hair was black on the sides and back, yet the top of his head sported an electric blue color. Then again, Ren knew someone whose entire body was pink, so he couldn't judge. When Ren didn't say anything, he spoke again, "What did I startle you or something? People popping in and out is gonna happen a lot here, so you better get used to it, new guy. So, what's your name?"

"It's Ren. The other guy knew my name immediately, why don't you?"

"Other guy? OH! You're talking about Alpha. He knows everyone because gramps tells him who to go find, and Gramps knows everyone. You can just call me Blink, or Jay, either works to be honest, considering we use aliases more than we use our real names here. But seeing as how this is your first time leaving the infirmary, I'm guessing you got wrecked back on your world. If that's the case, join the club, we got t shirts and everything." Jay said, giving a reply to the hero in training. Ren didn't know whether to make heads or tails with this guy, but Alpha said the Nexus was a meeting place for warriors called on by someone else. So far Ren has heard Alpha call him 'the old man', and now Jay called him 'gramps' . Was this stranger some old master or something? As he was once again in thought, Ren's stomach rumbled. Jay wore a small smirk at the rumble and said, "Hungry AND quiet, that's an interesting combo. I don't what you see this place as, but I'm guessing you know how to get to the chow hall from here, so I'll leave you to it. One warning though: if the furry in orange is there, you might wanna wait to get some food."

Before Ren could ask any other questions, Jay was gone in the blink of an eye. All that was left being a blue blur that led down the hallway, and the sound of what the student thought was a snap. _Definitely not strange at all…_ Ren thought to himself. He once again shook off the confusion and headed in the opposite direction that Jay had left. Even if he was weird, Jay was right about Ren knowing how to get to the cafeteria on his own. Even has he walked, Ren felt like he was being watched, but didn't see anyone nearby. Maybe this strange master had employed someone with invisibility? His thoughts left the possibility of a watcher and came back to Jay's warning, something about a furry in orange? He didn't know, but the fact he knew someone from his world that fit that description made him hopeful. Had his fellow student somehow also been employed by Alpha? He silently hoped so.

Before long, Ren arrived at the cafeteria and entered. Just like the rest of the school, he found it empty, except for one patron. Ren couldn't have missed him sitting there, considering the massive mountain of food that sat in front of him. The strangers back was to Ren, but the hero in training could make out a head of black hair on a tan body. The man wore a bright orange gi, with a large white circle on his back. The white circle housed one Japanese character. Luckily Ren had already read up on Japanese in his time at the high school, given it was the main language there. While it was formatted slightly different, Ren was sure that it was the Japanese character for "Turtle". What kind of martial arts school would use a turtle for their symbol?

What stood out even more than the neon orange gi was the man's rear end. Wait, not like that. It was because out of the man's lower half, roughly above his rear, was a tail. At first Ren thought it was fake, like what cosplayers wear, but then the tail actually wiggled back and forth. Somehow, this new person sensed Ren's presence, because he whipped around and scanned him with dark colored eyes. As he did this, Jay's warning once again became prominent in Ren's mind. Was this the supposed furry in orange? He just had a tail, that was all. The gi wearing stranger's face quickly changed from one of confusion to one of happiness. His eyes closed and he sported a grin, waving at the hero in training. He said, "Yo! I haven't seen you before! Are you hungry? This place has a lot of good food if you are. My name's Kayle, what about you?" Ren wasn't sure how to react at first, but he couldn't deny that he was hungry. He approached the man and said, "My names Ren. Where is everyone, and why are you the only one in here?"

Kayle shrugged and went back to eating a bowl of noodles as he continued his conversation. At the speed of which he was eating, Ren wondered how he didn't get a stomachache. "There isn't a whole lot of us here, but I've seen a few around. That red haired guy told me you'd be around, didn't say you'd give off such a strong vibe though! It's got me fired up!". Ren went ahead and assumed that the red haired guy was Alpha. But what did this guy mean by a strong vibe? Ren wouldn't have time to ask, as the martial artist slammed the bowl down, and as he did so he became enveloped in an intense aura, although he had a large smile on his face. He stood up and faced Ren fully, revealing a muscular frame, and the fact he was actually taller than the student. He tightened the belt of his gi and said, "The red haired guy said I get to fight you! So let's go!"

"….huh?" Ren asked with a confused look. What was this strange aura he was giving off? Ren wouldn't have time to ponder for much longer, because Kayle was on him in the blink of an eye. The hero in training barely had any time to bring up a block before being hit with the force of a truck. For the second time in the span of a few days, Ren was sent flying through the wall of the cafeteria. Kayle was definitely strong, and fast to boot. Before he could even think of some kind of plan, Kayle was on him again, with a right hook into the side of Ren's head-

_Ren fell to the ground once again. He wiped the dirt from his face as he prepared to jump back into the fight. As he ran forward, he threw three punches. Right, left, uppercut. All three missed their target. The man in black quickly put him down again. He cursed out of frustration and got up again. "I can't do this forever, sensei. I'm not fast like Bakura, my body isn't built for it."_

"_Did I ever say it was?" The man asked in retort. Bandages wrapped around Ren's wrist and pulled him up again. "You're not Bakura. You're yourself. Start acting like it, and stop acting like someone else. Even if you can only master one thing for yourself, that thing is yours and no one else's."_

Ren snapped to reality again. He was doing it again, trying to be something other than himself. At the last moment lighting arced over his body again, and its muscular structure condensed into a denser, lean build. Instead of blocking, the hero retaliated with a blow of his own, into Kayle's midsection. The hero in training was still sent into the wall, but his target was sent sprawling back into the cafeteria. As soon as Ren was on his feet again, so was the martial artist in orange known as Kayle. Although it was clear that Ren's blow had knocked the wind out of his stomach, Kayle had a large smile on his face as he dropped into a stance again, with his feet shoulder width apart, his legs bent, and his fists close to center. Ren felt his blood boil. He was a hero, for sure, but deep down he always knew he was more than that. Ren Masters, was a fighter, and no one could change that. Kayle once again advanced on Ren, but he was ready this time. The two fighters clashed together with the force of a thunderclap. Ren had to give credit where it was due, Kayle was good. The student quickly pushed any thoughts of praise out of his head. He had to completely focus the opponent in front of him or else he would lose track of his speed. Once again Ren melted into the combat, and toned out the rest of the world around him. The very ground beneath the warriors shook and cracked from the sheer pressure of the two trading blows, as it nearly became a dance of sorts. Punch, block, kick, block, punch, block again. It was a kind of dance that only those skilled in hand to hand combat could possibly perform. As the two fists collided, both Ren and Kayle jumped back in place. The martial artist seemingly flew through the air for Ren, and he began to wonder why Kayle was cupping his hands together in front of him.

His silent question was answered once a light emanated from the conjunction of hands. A brilliant red ball of energy formed in Kayle's hands. All the while, he still smiled. He called out to the hero in training, saying, "I'm having a lot of fun fighting you! I hope you can take this… Panzer Charge!". As the martial artist called out his attack, a beam of energy shot out from the ball, quickly closing the distance that Kayle had created. It almost seemed like Ren wouldn't be able to dodge this massive attack. Luckily, Ren was actually more used to this than Kayle would know. The student quickly ducked down and to the side of the beam, however the braid on his back was caught in the blast and immediately evaporated. Not the biggest issue at hand as Ren made his move. Using his position near the bottom of the blast, Ren vaulted forward, keeping himself close to the ground. It was risky, being this close to the beam, but it kept him out of Kayle's line of vision just long enough to get in position. Ren had already guessed that the martial artist had to maintain his hands in the way to hold the beam. That split second where he would part his hands to break the beam was what Ren was aiming for.

Sure enough, Kayle's face turned from one of accomplishment and amusement to one of surprise as he saw Ren closing in. The beam dissipated as he went to defend against Ren. The student reared his fist back as if he was aiming for an uppercut, causing Kayle to guard his jaw by crossing his arms. Ren simply smirked and thought to himself, _Sorry Kayle, but I'm not going up…_ the lightning on his body seemed to get more sporadic as his hair stood on end. _Don't break up. Go from ten to twenty, and keep with it. Don't break up...And push forward! Go beyond…Plus Ultra!_ Ren yelled as he kicked out with both feet, causing a whirlwind from the pressure. He was once again propelled at a greater speed as his reared fist collided with Kayle's stomach.

_Even if you master one thing only, that one thing is yours!_

As the fist made contact, Ren twisted it and raised it upward, the force from his attack pushing Kayle into the air. But just as Kayle's body lost touch with Ren, the student used his other quirk in tandem. The fist expanded exponentially, the sudden growth adding more force to the sudden second blow, and covering more area in Kayle's midsection. Ren called out the name of his move as Kayle went crashing through the ceiling.

"**Brooklynn Smash, Sixfold!"**

Once the smoke cleared, Ren's body cleared of the lightning as it returned to its more muscular tone, he couldn't help but huff out of exhaustion. He realized he was being watched, and turned to see the guy from earlier, Jay. The man whistled at the raw destruction caused by the two fighting, and said, "Man, talk about a clash of titans. This is why I said avoid the cafeteria, new guy. Guess it can't be helped." For the second time today, Jay disappeared from Ren's vision. When he reentered the vision, however, Ren noticed the cafeteria had been cleaned instantly. There was still a hole in the wall and ceiling, but the debris was gone. Confused, Ren asked, "Did you do all of this..? How did you do that?"

Jay raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, and replied, "You sent Kayle through the entire Nexus to the top of it, and you're curious on how I did this? Alright, I'm guessing Alpha at least gave you the gist of the different worlds, right?" When Ren nodded his response while dusting himself off, Jay continued. "Well, in my world, I'm called a speedster. I use, and kind of make, this thing called the speed force, which I took from my dad, and other speedsters also use to move at nearly impossible speeds. Speedsters have been known to use the speed force to time travel, move between dimensions, phase through most materials…" When Jay saw he was losing Ren, he sighed. "Once. Just once can we get a smart guy? God this must be what Roman feels like. Look, I'm really, really, really fast when I wanna be, so that's all you gotta know. Judging by what Kayle said, Alpha wanted him to fight you, probably as a test to see if you're in good shape. So, you passed. Congrats" the speedster said with a vague wave of his hands.

"So, fighting Kayle was a test? Does this mean I'm ready to do whatever now?" Ren asked as he fixed his jacket. Jay held up one finger and tugged on Ren's sleeve to move him over a couple of inches. Ren wondered why, until Kayle came crashing back down to their level. The martial artist dusted himself off and laughed. "Wow! You're super strong! Awesome! What happens now?"

"Dude I swear I tell you to this all the time. We take him to Tyson next. He still has a couple more tests to go before his training is complete." Jay explained. He realized Ren was still confused and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is karma. The old man is giving me shit for being stupid when I was younger. Striking me down would be more merciful... Look, we all know you got your ass handed to you by one of the Influenced. You'll need some training before you can leave the Nexus and go out there. Beating Kayle proved you can push yourself to the limit while still keeping a level head. But there's still more to discuss. So, come with me, and I'll take you on the Nexus Trials."

**If you're liking this story, go ahead and leave a review! If you've got any questions, comments, or concerns, review! hell even if you wanna chat, drop a review! I'm not gonna bite !**


	3. Reuinon?

After the cafeteria and the outside hallway were finally cleaned, Ren left with the speedster Jay, and the martial artist known as Kayle. Ren was worried about the hole in the wall and the hole(s) in the ceiling, but Jay assured him that the nexus had seen worse, and would be fixed in no time. "You should've seen it when Kayle fought Alpha when he first got here. Now that was rough. We had to rebuild an entire section of the nexus." The young man explained with a thumb gesturing backwards to the martial artist, who was grinning awkwardly. Kayle said, "What can I say, it's in my blood to fight… literally!" Ren had heard of people really liking fighting, but to say it was literally in their blood? That he had never heard before, not even from his spiky hardening friend back home. "That's just an expression, right? There's no way fighting is literally in your blood."

"Well not blood, but in my DNA!" Kayle said as he picked up his pace, now walking alongside the others instead of behind them. How easily these two navigated the halls, it made him wonder what they saw, considering Alpha said it looked different to everyone. How did that even work? Ren had been here for a few days, and none of his questions had been answered. He picked back up in the conversation as Kayle spoke up again. "I have a twin brother, and he told me that we're not human. In fact we're called saiyans, and I guess our dad was the king of our home planet." The martial artist explained before he was silenced by the speedster. Jay cut in and said, "That sounds really interesting, but you're probably just confusing the new guy even more. Rendall, right? Do you have any questions?"

"It's Ren, not Rendall. And yes, considering almost none of my questions have been answered. What is this place exactly? Who are all of you? What's the influenced, and what is causing it? And finally, who is this old man everyone is talking about? I'll let you know if I think of anymore." Ren said, firing off his questions in rapid succession. Jay was quiet for a moment after. Was that hesitation he saw on the speedster's face? Regret? Whatever it was, he finally answered after a few moments of brief silence. "Okay new guy, keep up because I'm gonna tell you a story. The person we call Old man, and Gramps, is Prime. I don't know if that's his real name or not, but that's the only thing we know him as. Prime… is god, in a sense. He created everything. You, me, all of it. Prime comes from a race of ancient people who are responsible for creating the entire multiverse. Obviously someone that Omniscient and powerful is gonna have rules. The most prominent rule, however, is that they're not allowed to directly interfere with anything that's made. Once it exists, they can only watch and observe. And I guess, that all went just peachy and fine...Until _he_ showed up."

"Prime's aren't made in the conventional sense. They're chosen by pre-existing primes, and they're taught how to use and harness the power of creation. However, our prime chose the wrong person. While we don't know his name, we know him by what Prime calls him: Nemesis. Prime saw potential in Nemesis, for why, I don't know. He tried to teach Nemesis how to create. Nemesis, on the other hand, had other plans. He didn't want to create, he only wanted to take what was already made, and claim it as his own. So, instead of learning to create, Nemesis learned how to take what was made, and corrupt it into his liking. That, my buff friend, is where Influence comes into play. Influence is what we call Nemesis's corruption. Some of the telltale signs of Influence is sudden mutation, alteration of physical appearance, and the gaining of a purple hue to their body. Sound familiar?"

As Jay explained the influence and what it did to those affected, Ren immediately thought back to the changes he saw in his own world, such as the pink blood and Muscular's altered appearance. When he nodded, Jay sighed and continued in his speech. "Yeah. Most of us in here have our own experience with Nemesis and the Influenced. As for what this place is, it's called the Nexus. It's a point in space created by Prime, and is used as the central base for the resistance against Nemesis. It's only accessible by a handful of people, called jumpers. Jumpers are people who, due to their own individual abilities or from Prime's blessing, possess the ability to cross dimensions. Alpha and I are two examples of jumpers. Alpha is able to because of Prime's blessing, and I'm able to because of the speed force."

"That's another thing I'm curious about. What the hell is the speed force? Is that a quirk or something?" Ren interjected at Jay.

"A what? Is that what you call powers in your world? That's weird. Like I told you before, I'm a speedster, my power in layman's terms is super speed. The speed force is an energy of sorts that fills the space between dimensions. Speedsters such as myself can use this speed force to do…a lot of things, actually. You'd be surprised what all you can do with speed in physics. That's what I like about it, anyway. In the middle of all this, whether it's a martial artist from another planet, an interdimensional god of sorts, or even just some kid who's going to school to be a superhero, speed is a constant that no one can get away from."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. But what are the Nexus Trials?" Ren asked. He noticed a hiccup in the Nexus as Kayle suddenly jumped over a random tile, before jogging to catch up with Ren. What was it that the martial artist was seeing that was so different from him? Jay shrugged, seemingly tired of explaining everything as he gestured back to his fight-eager friend. Kayle perked up when he noticed Jay was giving him a chance to talk, and didn't waste the opportunity. "The tests don't really have a proper name, but we just call them trials 'cause it sounds cool. The influenced can be really strong, and not everything can be just as easy as punching them into submission, which also sucks. The guy with the red hair and the rest of the High Five made it up to train the rest of the recruits. Oh, I almost forgot to mention! The high five are the first five heroes that Gramps summoned, and they're rumored to be his strongest heroes! I want to fight all of them, but I was only able to fight the red haired one. Jay's older brother is one of them too!"

"Kayle you pleb, he's not my brother, he's… just forget it. Anyway, it's a big multiverse and the high five can't cover all of it, that's why the rest of us are here. Our main goal is obviously to locate and kill Nemesis, but until then we work on stopping the influence where we can. Unfortunately… not all worlds can be saved from it. These worlds are called Catalysts, and they're worlds that corrupted faster than the others. Basically, whenever a world corrupts, there's a small window before it's irreversible. That tiny window is where we work most of all."

As they progressed on their trek, Jay suddenly hooked a left, and led them toward what would be the exit to the high school. Ren wanted to argue, considered it seemed that there was nothing but emptiness outside, but he opened the door before any objection could be made. Suddenly there were outside, on a stretch of blank land. Ren didn't recognize this part. Jay explained before Ren could even question what they were in. "The Nexus will imprint on your memories and put you in a place that you feel comfortable traveling. However, a lot of fighters, such as yourself and Jumbo the chimp over here, are kind of destructive, and prone to wrecking shit. So, after Kayle's fight with Big red, the old man made this area right outside of the nexus. I told you to avoid Kayle so that I could get the two of you here before he jumped the gun on you." the speedster said with a sideways glare to the martial artist in question. Kayle simply looked away and whistled, most likely out of embarrassment. Jay droned on with more details, but Ren wasn't listening anymore. Now, in this bleak white arena, he was reminded of his home once again.

More accurately, he was reminded of the tournament. His school held a sports festival once a year, and the final part of it was a tournament to test the quirks and combat skills of the students. Ren had only been to one, as he was only a sophomore. He couldn't believe that was a year ago. It seemed like millennia, given how much had happened. He came to Japan with his parents, and didn't know a single thing. But then, he found friends, he found rivals, and he found something to fight for. His world was turned on its head when he was trusted with a greater power than he already had. He overcame obstacle after obstacle, and come out the other side stronger. He fought his own share of villains, and protected his friends. He looked down to his scarred left arm, a blemish that reminds him of his limits.

"Hey….Hey…..HEY NEW GUY!" Jay said as he zipped in front of Ren and flicked his forehead, and took a step back out of his reach. "Earth to muscles, your opponent is here."

Ren was taken out of his nostalgia trip, and was immediately sent into shock as Jay and Kayle moved out of the way. The person who stood across from him was roughly five and a half feet tall. His lean frame was toned, the body of an all-around athlete, not focused on strength or speed. His hair was an odd, bright shade of Teal, with specks of green. A pair of emeralds peered through the shaggy hair at the hero in training. The individual wore a friendly smile, as if he wasn't capable of having any form of impure thought. But the most unsettling thing, was that Ren knew this boy, all too well.

"Bakura?"

Hello travelers. I understand this story might be confusing. I realize I made it too early. I need to work on the stories of those involved first in order to fill in the gaps. Out of the characters you have seen, which one would you like me to write about first? If you have a preference, leave a reply please


	4. question

Ladies and Gents, I've decided to try and tell the stories of the Nexus warriors. I realize that what I originally thought to be mystery is just pure confusion.

So, who would you like to read about first?

Kayle  
Ren  
Jay  
Red


End file.
